Sentimientos Confusos
by Teluza.Stark
Summary: Huir de casa era la única opción. Sin embargo, no había contemplado las desventajas que una señorita solitaria podía vivir en las calles de Londres, ni las consecuencias ventajosas que tan horrorosa situación podía atraer. RW/SM—AU—
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, los conocidos y desconocidos.

**Summary:** Huir de casa era la única opción. Sin embargo, no había contemplado las desventajas que una señorita solitaria podía vivir en las calles de Londres. Y las consecuencias ventajosas que tan horrorosa situación podía atraer. RW/SM—AU—

**Advertencia:** Es una historia situada en la época de la regencia en Inglaterra. No hay magia, asi que no esperen que los personajes saquen una varita y lancen hechizos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sentimientos Confusos<strong>_

_Londres, Abril de 1813_

Respiro con dificultad por unos segundos.

El camino desde la mansión de su padre hasta el Hide Park era largo y sin duda, se encontraba agotada. Rose se apoyo en uno de los postes del parque, la sensación de ser parte de las mujeres que escapaban de casa, se le antojaba extraño, desconocido. Sin embargo, debía hacerlo. No se trataba de escapar de un lugar lujoso para ir a otro peor. Solo necesitaba con urgencia un lugar donde la Señora Gray no le mandara como a una criada. La mujer se casaría con su padre en poco tiempo, y Rose no estaba dispuesta a obedecerla. Además, la señora no se comportaba con el debido respeto, ciertamente la mujer no había recibido la educación apropiada. Y su padre, era solo un subordinado de su futura esposa. Él solo acataba las decisiones de su querida. Por el contrario, las decisiones de Rose no valían un penique.

—Ey, pequeña. Estas como un delicioso bocadillo…

Rose miro alarmada hacia su derecha. Un hombre desgarbado y sucio se le acercaba con rapidez. Y la miraba lascivamente. Rose retrocedió apresuradamente. Ella daba un paso y el hombro otro. Busco frenéticamente con la mirada a una persona en las inmediaciones del parque, pero sin duda, ese día los hombres respetables se encontraban en el White, y las mujeres, bueno la hora no era adecuada para que las señoritas se movieran por esos lugares. Trago saliva y recordó a su institutriz. Ella le había contado sobre las intenciones de los hombres callejeros. La mayoría buscaba dinero, pero también una entretención y no debía poner su mente a trabajar para saber a qué se refería su antigua mentora. La entretención era la única posesión valiosa con la que contaba en esos momentos.

-Pero no te vayas, chiquilina. No me temas. Yo no te hare daño.

Rose evaluó al hombre. Era delgado y bajo, quizás una patada en la espinilla fuera suficiente para mandarlo a volar. Sin embargo, sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el peso fuerte de un cuerpo maloliente sobre el suyo. El hombre se encontraba sobre ella y le tocaba sus senos. Rose grito y con sus brazos trato de apartarlo, pero sus acciones eran infructuosas. A pesar de su débil fisionomía, el hombre era más fuerte y Rose se supo perdida. Cerró los ojos y se entrego a la voluntad de Dios…ya casi no sentía nada, solo una débil ventisca que se colaba por sus faldas y…

El indecente hombre ya no le tocaba. En realidad, el hombre ya no se encontraba sobre ella.

Abrió los húmedos ojos y se sonrojo. Unos preocupados ojos grises le observaban frenéticamente. Rose sintió vergüenza y deseo que la tierra la tragase. Era el conde de Tyrone, el hombre más deseable e inalcanzable, y ella se encontraba en una situación espantosa. Un sucio hombre había intentado abusar de ella y el conde la había salvado. Probablemente había oído sus gritos.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

El conde parpadeo y movió la cabeza imperceptiblemente.

—Claro que no se encuentra bien. Me comporto como un imbécil.

Rose hizo el amago de contestarle. Sin embargo, el conde prosiguió:

—Ruego me perdone por el lenguaje. Raramente me comporto de esta forma. Solo que no soporto que se aprovechen de una señorita…

Rose advirtió que unas arrugas se formaban en las comisuras de sus labios. Y sus ojos grises se oscurecieron levemente. Sin embargo, los signos de dolor desaparecieron tan rápido que Rose lo asocio a su propia imaginación. Sin duda, su mente aun se encontraba perturbada.

El conde alargo sus brazos y tímidamente poso una mano sobre la cintura de Rose. La otra la puso sobre la cabeza. Rose capto la intención del conde y se sentó en el suelo con la ayuda del hombre.

—Mi lord, gracias por salvarme—le dijo con voz entrecortada. Las palabras se trababan en su garganta. Aun sentía el repugnante olor del abusador en el aire.

—Señorita, estas no son horas para que se mueva por estos lugares—le dijo el hombre con tono acusador.

Rose volteo su cabeza fijando su mirada en un caballo solitario que se hallaba amarrado en un árbol. No podía decirle sus intenciones al conde. Él le mandaría a casa en menos tiempo de lo que demoraba su doncella en ponerle una horquilla. Sin embargo, quizás era lo más apropiado. Era evidente, Rose no poseía la determinación y experiencia para moverse en las solitarias calles de Londres. Pero volver a la mansión de su padre, significaba convertirse en la criada de la señora Gray. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No quería obedecer a su futura madrastra, pero tampoco deseaba casarse. Y sin duda, esa era la única opción de libertad. Aunque era absurdo llamarle libertad, pues solo se hallaría liberada de los mandatos de su padre y madrastra. Pero se sometería a un marido. Era una injusticia, la mujer nunca alcanzaría la libertad máxima, a no ser que fuera una meretriz.

—Lo sé. Fue una estupidez de mi parte salir de casa, Mi lord.

El conde respiro profundamente.

Rose volteo hacia él y le forzó una sonrisa perezosa.

—Me podría decir quién es usted. Su rostro se me hace conocido. Sin embargo, no logro…

—Mi nombre es…

Rose callo. No estaba segura de que contestar. Delatarse significaría su ruina y mentir…también. Cualquiera de sus decisiones no sería la adecuada.

El conde levanto las cejas. Una señal inequívoca de que prosiguiera.

—Mi nombre es Rose Weasley—hizo una pausa corta—Hija del marqués Kellingood—soltó con rapidez.

Era un hecho. Y era mucho mejor decir la verdad que meterse en otro problema. El conde quedo paralizado, luego soltó un bufido y por ultimo inhalo una bocanada de aire. Rose frunció el ceño. ¿Era la posición de los faroles o el conde se hallaba más pálido? Sin embargo, la evaluación del rostro del atractivo conde se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un carruaje cercano. El conde le dio la mano y con ligereza la levanto del suelo. Rose sonrojada por la calidez de la mano del conde se apresuro a soltarle y alisar las arrugas de su vestido. El hombre le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la espala, instandola a alejarse de allí. Sin duda, el conde quería mantener una conversación oculta. Y aquella esquina era muy ventilada, ciertamente cualquiera que pasara por allí los pondría en evidencia. Rose se reprendió a sí misma, era obvio que cualquiera que les viera malinterpretaría la situación y se verían comprometidos. Llego a la conclusión de que su cerebro lo había dejado en la mansión. Desde hacía un buen rato que actuaba con estupidez. Suspiro con pesar y siguió al conde hasta una banca que se encontraba oculta por grandes arbustos. El conde la miro por unos segundos y vacilo por unos instantes.

—Mi lady—le dijo, busco su atención y la miro fijamente—sé que no es apropiado que ande con un hombre soltero en estos lugares. Sin embargo, creo que me debe una explicación. No comprendo como una señorita de buena cuna pasee por Hide Park sin compañía de un mozo, y además a estas horas.

Rose se relamió los labios y sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro. ¿Cómo le contaría al conde que huía de su casa por una dictadora madrastra? Sin duda, el hombre creería que exageraría. Además, que consideraría una verdadera locura que una señorita escapara de su casa. Suspiro, ninguna persona que no se encontrara en su situación la comprendería.

—Mi lord, no sé cómo explicarme para que usted comprenda mis verdaderas intenciones. Además, estoy segura que reprobara mi accionar.

El conde frunció el ceño, evidentemente confundido. Rose se encogió de hombros y sonrió con amargura.

—Me escape de casa—dijo con simplicidad.

El atractivo rostro del conde se desfiguro. Rose cerro fuertemente los ojos. La indignación del conde era casi palpable.

—Mi lady, temo que no comprendo su accionar—bramo con dureza—Perdóneme usted, pero sí recuerdo bien hace solo unos minutos estuvo a punto de ser…

El conde trago saliva y respiro agitadamente. Parecía completamente enfadado.

Rose se contuvo a contestar. Violada esa era la palabra. Y era una palabra horrible y agradeció que los buenos modales del caballero no permitieran nombrarla frente a una dama. No estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría si la oyera en esos instantes. Miro hacia su héroe; él miraba a todos lados menos hacia ella. Se pregunto porque el conde rehuía su mirada. Quizás temía descargar un golpe en tan idiota mujer. Rose sintió nuevamente vergüenza. Eso era sin duda, una idiota mujer que escapaba de casa sin medir consecuencias.

—Me escape de casa porque mi madrastra es un verdadero monstruo y mi padre, él le obedece cada una de sus peticiones y yo…

—Usted no es capaz de obedecerle. Y no halló nada mejor que huir.

Rose le miro con enfado. El tono del conde era burlón y a la vez brusco. ¿Para que la había rescatado, si luego iba a actuar de esa manera?

—Usted no es el indicado para aconsejarme en las maneras que puedo actuar, mi lord.

—Claro. Sin embargo, yo tuve que golpear a ese asqueroso hombre…

Rose no aguanto la indignación. ¿Qué se creía ese conde?

—Entonces me hubiera dejado ahí con ese abusón—le grito con furia.

El conde la miro sorprendido.

Rose aun roja de molestia, levanto la barbilla con altivez.

Ese hombre muy noble y atractivo podía ser, y ella podía encontrase con el vestido sucio, arrugado y casi abusada, pero la dignidad seguía intacta.

No soportaría que el conde se burlara de ella.

* * *

><p>Se que muchas esperan un RWSM actual. Muchas veces suena mas divertido. Pero denle una oportunidad, mejorara con el pasar del tiempo. :)

Consultas y dudas, me comunican :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, los conocidos y desconocidos.

**Summary:** Huir de casa era la única opción. Sin embargo, no había contemplado las desventajas que una señorita solitaria podía vivir en las calles de Londres, ni las consecuencias ventajosas que tan horrorosa situación podía atraer. RW/SM—AU—

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por la oportunidad. Sé que muchas prefieren un fic situado en época actual y con magia, es por eso que en el capitulo anterior puse una advertencia al principio. Así que si leyeron y no les agrado no es todo mi culpa ;) <em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2: <strong>_

_**.**_

Scorpius Malfoy, conde de Tyrone, miro con curiosidad a la pelirroja. ¿De dónde había salido esa joven criatura? Dios, le había gritado.

A él.

Y a Scorpius nadie le gritaba, ni siquiera de niño su madre le había gritado.

Sin embargo, esa jovencita recién salida del cuarto de niños se atrevía a enfrentarlo, ni más ni menos que alzándole la voz. Hasta sintió ganas de reír.

Pero no, no podía hacerlo.

A pesar de su atrevimiento, la joven acababa de salir de una casi violación.

Scorpius miro sus manos, el golpe al violador le había brindado moretones y un poco de sangre, además de una agradable satisfacción temporal; era tanta la furia que había sentido cuando fue testigo de la vulnerabilidad femenina, que la fuerza ejercida en el hombre fue tan intensa que el individuo había volado literalmente por los aires. Sin duda, ese desgarbado no aparecería nuevamente por Hide Park. Y bien merecido se lo tenía, a una joven inocente no se le hacía eso y menos a…

No quería pensar en ello.

_Rose Weasley_…si hasta sintió un revoltijo en su estomago cuando le había soltado el nombre.

Suspiro y miro hacia la joven. Esta observaba con mucho interés un caballo blanco que se encabritaba de vez en cuando.

Era hermosa, sin duda.

Y su padre estaba en lo cierto. Maldita sea, su padre nuevamente tenia la razón. Sintió ganas de golpear un árbol o lanzarse a por el caballo. Quizás le diera unos buenos golpes con las patas. Su padre no lo extrañaría, y él…bueno si él tenía suerte se encontraría pálido e inmóvil en la bóveda familiar.

Scorpius se entretuvo por unos instantes con imaginaciones poco favorecedoras para su padre. Para él era un entretenimiento diario crear estrategias mentales sobre como destruir a Draco Malfoy, que por unos momentos olvido donde se encontraba. Sin embargo, un movimiento tembloroso le hizo recordar a la atrevida joven que se encontraba a su lado.

La miro por unos instantes y se dijo a sí mismo: Idiota.

Rose temblaba de frio.

La noche estaba fresca y el frio ingles ya calaba hasta los huesos a esas horas. Hizo una mueca y se apresuro a sacarse la capa. Prefería enfermarse él, que dejar a una respetable señorita sin cobijo.

—No creerá que le recibiré eso…

Scorpius frunció el ceño y la miro atentamente.

—Eso se llama capa y es para abrigarla—le explico con socarronería.

Rose levanto una ceja. Dios ¿Ella podía hacer eso? Nunca se había encontrado con una señorita de sociedad que lo hiciera. Reprimió una sonrisa.

—Y se que se llama capa, mi lord. No soy estúpida.

No, claro que no. Quiso decirle. Sin embargo, pensó que soltar algo como aquello en esos momentos, sería darle la razón a sus insensatas acciones. Suspiro y dejo la capa sobre la banca. No obligaría a Rose a ocuparla…y dependía de ella si deseaba morirse de hipotermia.

—Supongo que dejara que la acompañe a casa—le dijo Scorpius.

—Supone mal, mi lord. No volveré a casa…

El conde la miro con tranquilidad por unos segundos. Respiro una vez, luego otra y se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos y…

Sus ojos eran increíblemente azules. Por supuesto, hace rato había notado el color. Sin embargo, la cercanía y el matiz desafiante era…absolutamente atrayente.

El suspiro irritante de la joven le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Usted volverá a casa-le dijo con voz tranquila y monótona.

—Mi lord, usted no comprende si vuelvo, ella…

—Yo iré con usted—le soltó con rapidez.

Pondría a esa mujer en su lugar. Y ya se inventaría algo—en el camino—respecto a la escapada de Rose.

—No necesito que nadie me defienda, mi lord. Sola puedo solucionar…

Scorpius retuvo una maldición. Dios, aquella criatura era irritante.¿ Es que no comprendía que en las solitarias calles de Londres podía ser juguete de un hombre peligroso? Ciertamente, a las jóvenes de la alta sociedad les faltaba una introducción al peligro callejero. No sabían nada de nada. Bueno, quizás si sabían bordar y comprar cintas adecuadas para sus cabellos. Pero aquellos conocimientos carecían de importancia. Ahora solo importaba que la obstinada joven le obedeciera.

—Vendrá conmigo y punto. No se diga más.

Rose pestaño una, dos, tres veces…y corrió.

Esta vez el conde no retuvo una maldición, sino que la repitió cientos de veces.

Y la siguió. Al mismo paso.

La condenada corría rápido. Exageradamente rápido.

Tomo una bocanada de aire al momento que sorteaba a unos arbustos y setos. La roja cabellera de la joven, se alzaba como fuego ondeante al viento, a un par de metros por delante. Scorpius fue consciente de que era objeto de un extraño ritmo, sus piernas se movían al son de las campanas de la iglesia que en ese momento indicaban la hora. Sin embargo, su mente se encontraba enfocada en una sola cosa.

Rose. La rebelde Rose.

La joven parecía un apetitoso pastel móvil. Era muy atlética y se movía con gracia, a pesar de llevar un pesado vestido. No pudo evitar preguntarse si la joven se movería de la misma forma en otras circunstancias. Quiso golpear su pie contra la roca que recién había esquivado. Maldita sea, su mente se hallaba confabulada con su padre, sino era imposible que…

Rose ya no corría entre la espesura de los arboles.

Scorpius se detuvo en seco y busco frenéticamente un trozo del vestido rosa o una hebra de cabello roja. No se encontraba nada allí. Salvo…que Rose se había escapado y él era el culpable. ¿Pero en qué momento había desaparecido? Él solo había mirado por un segundo una roca y al otro…

Una maldición se oyó desde las sombras de un arbusto.

Scorpius se acerco rápidamente hacia el lugar. Quiso reír, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

Rose se hallaba con el vestido más sucio y arrugado que hacía unos minutos y su cabello…parecía un nido de pájaros. Se relamió los labios; a pesar del desastroso aspecto, la joven se veía… encantadora o quizás lo más apropiado pensó, era…encantadoramente espantosa.

—Vamos, mi lord. Ríase de mi desgracia…

A Scorpius no le falto que se lo repitieran. Comenzó a reír como un desquiciado. Dios, aquella criatura era graciosa, pero muy graciosa. En realidad, debía trabajar en el circo que se instalaba el fin de semana en la ciudad. Seguro que un número de la joven en paños menores con aquel sutil peinado seria la sensación de la temporada, pensó. Frunció el ceño, ¿Había pensado paños menores?

—Señor, creo que basta con reírse de mi—le dijo Rose con vocecita suave pero determinante.

—Scorpius—le contesto él—llámeme Scorpius.

Se acerco a Rose, le tendió la mano y por segunda vez en la noche, la levanto del suelo. Era tan ligera como una pluma.

La joven le miro fijamente y luego movió la cabeza. Scorpius sintió la urgencia de saber que pensamientos cruzaban por su cabecita colorada.

—Mi lord, no creo que sea adecuado que nos tuteemos…

—Yo creo que es lo más adecuado, mi lady—le interrumpió divertido.

La joven apretó los labios, haciendo una línea perfecta.

—No se enfade. Se ve mucho más bonita con una sonrisa…

—Pues no me apetece sonreírle—le espeto la joven.

Scorpius esbozo una sonrisita socarrona y se acerco más de lo permitido a ella.

—Lo digo en serio. Debería sonreír más seguido—le dijo con voz aterciopelada.

La joven dio un respingo y se removió incomoda.

Scorpius sonrió internamente. Ninguna joven se resistía a sus seducciones. Y la obstinada jovencita no era la excepción.

—Mi lord, no acostumbro a sonreír por nada. Y usted señor, no es gracioso ni lo suficientemente importante para que yo dedique una de mis escasas sonrisas.

La sonrisa interna se desvaneció tan rápidamente como apareció. Rose no le hablaba mirando el suelo como una intimidada jovencita, sino que le miraba atentamente. Y no solo eso. Se había acercado aun más. Y los escasos centímetros que les separaban se le antojaron insoportables.

Dios, aquella criatura era un peligro para su cordura. Por primera vez en la vida quedo sin palabras. Y estaba seguro que ninguna frase ingeniosa saldría a flote en momentos como aquel. El cálido aliento de la pelirroja en su oído, el sensual rizo sobre su cuello de cisne y el aroma que desprendía su cabello, eran una exquisita pero excitante e intolerable tortura.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, gracias por los reviews a : Pottersita, alnox2612 y Affy bp<p>

Y también a las demás chicas por los alertas y demases! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, los conocidos y desconocidos.

**Summary:** Huir de casa era la única opción. Sin embargo, no había contemplado las desventajas que una señorita solitaria podía vivir en las calles de Londres, ni las consecuencias ventajosas que tan horrorosa situación podía atraer. RW/SM—AU—

* * *

><p><em>Maravillosos sus comentarios, realmente me motivaron bastante y creo que por eso escribí un capítulo más largo :D Por si las dudas, he contestado a los que tienen cuenta, y a los que no desde ya les digo que muchas, pero muchas gracias por sus palabras.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 3:<strong>_

.

—Señorita, es tarde y me temo que su reputación se verá más dañada si alguien nos ve solos

—No se preocupe en crear explicaciones. Se las consecuencias de mis acciones…

—Pues me parece bastante insensato que recién se percate—le interrumpió el lord con ironía.

Rose reprimió una réplica y suspiro, era demasiado difícil dar la razón a un hombre acostumbrado a las respuestas que le favorecían, y ella no estaba preparada para discutir por toda una noche.

El vestido que se ajustaba a su cuerpo era de una tela delgada y el frio que caía con el pasar de las horas, amenazaba con congelarle hasta los huesos. Y no estaba dispuesta a recibir la capa del conde, pues solo sería darle la razón una vez más.

Lo miro a su lado y retuvo un irritado bufido.

Scorpius sonreía abiertamente hacia el camino y Rose se pregunto cual intensidad de fuerza sería suficiente para suprimir ese gesto de triunfo de los perfectos labios masculinos.

Cerró el puño y lo apretó con fuerza.

-¿Que me ve, mi lady?

Rose quiso decirle sus intenciones y lo hubiese hecho si un carruaje no hubiera irrumpido por una avenida cercana.

El conde volteo rápidamente hacia ella y con un brusco movimiento la halo hacia la sombra de un gran arco.

La joven no respiro por unos instantes. Pues el peso corporal del conde se apretujaba contra su pecho y su pierna…

-Mi lord—susurro agitada y sonrojada—podría retirar su pierna de…las mías.

.

.

Scorpius debió haberle soltado de inmediato.

Sin embargo, quedó inmóvil, y era imposible pensar con claridad cuando una de sus extremidades inferiores, se hallaba retenida por dos largas y esbeltas piernas femeninas.

El efecto empeoro cuando fue consciente del exquisito aroma a jazmines que se colaba por sus fosas nasales y sin siquiera pensarlo por un segundo, deseo estrechar a Rose, aun mas a su cuerpo y pese a la ya estrecha cercanía, lo hizo. Llevo a cabo tan inapropiada acción y por un segundo, permitió que su mente divagara sobre las posibles consecuencias de unirse…

—Mi lord—mascullo la joven con voz ahogada—me cuesta moverme…

Scorpius soltó una exhalación, y miro hacia el rostro compungido de Rose.

Con evidente estupefacción, la soltó.

Era tan inocente y frágil que por unos instantes se sintió el mismo abusador del cual la había salvado.

Un estremecimiento ascendió por su espalda y sintió que su estomago devolvería hasta el desayuno. El asco que revolvía sus entrañas, no solo le recordaba los deseos lujuriosos que Rose provocaba en él, sino que también un suceso que por muchos años creyó suprimido de su mente.

—Lo si-siento, mi lady. No fu-ue…

Sus tartamudeos se apagaron mientras su cuerpo chocaba contra el otro extremo del arco. Él no era un hombre que se aprovechaba de las mujeres, pero no podía ignorar que la sola presencia de Rose provocaba excitantes estragos en su organismo y si debía acudir a lo extremista para no dañarla, lo haría.

Los sonidos del carruaje ya no se oían en las inmediaciones.

Scorpius suspiro aliviado.

No existían testigos de la impropia compañía de la jovencita y por lo tanto, no existía la posibilidad de ser sorprendidos en una situación comprometedora que requiriera una solución irremediable.

Miro hacia la joven y espero que ella le correspondiera.

—Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí…

Rose solo asintió.

—Ya sabe—continuo él, acalorado y rogando silenciosamente que la joven no notara su molestia-si nos encontraran ocultos…

—Señor, no es necesario que continúe explicando lo que sucedería si nos vieran. Se perfectamente que estaría dando el si frente a un vicario en menos tiempo de lo que demoraría el rumor recorrer todo Londres.

Estaba claro, su cuerpo no provocaba sensaciones placenteras en Rose, pues ella no demostraba reacción alguna por sus inadecuadas acciones. ¿Es que acaso Rose ya había disfrutado de la compañía de un hombre? Pues, si no fuera eso, en realidad no tenía sentido. Hasta hacia solo unos minutos, había pegado su cuerpo desvergonzadamente al de ella y ahora la joven, no solo le contestaba con tranquilidad, sino que además, demostraba la entereza digna de una reina.

Frunció el ceño con confusión.

Desde mucho tiempo atrás, se vanagloriaba de conocer todas las reacciones de una mujer, pero eso se había acabado. Esa misma noche. Rose no era como las demás mujeres y la sola constatación de ello provoco un calor ascendente en su cuerpo que solo podía ser llamado incomodidad.

Llevo una de sus manos al cuello y aflojo el nudo del pañuelo.

—Y no es necesario que me confirme que usted no desea casarse-dijo de pronto la joven.

El conde abrió los ojos sorprendido y frunciendo el ceño le pregunto:

—Señorita, me pregunto de dónde saca usted tales conjeturas.

Rose le sonrió impertinentemente como respuesta.

.

.

Mientras seguía al mismo paso al conde.

Rose solo tenía una cosa rondando su mente. Scorpius era un hombre, y no el jovencito como muchas mujeres aun se empeñaban en llamarle.

Dios, le había sentido el cuerpo duro y pesado sobre ella y estaba segura que eso significaba muchas cosas aunque en ese mismo instante no se sentía exactamente bien para meditar sobre ello.

Solo tenía la capacidad para reconocer una cosa: Quizás…y solo quizás el conde no fuera tan mal hombre. Pues…una vez había oído una conversación entre sus criadas, donde una decía que un hombre debía provocar calor y revoltijos bajo el vientre para que sea considerado un buen hombre. En aquel tiempo, Rose lo había encontrado sumamente ridículo, pero ahora…

No estaba segura de ello.

Carraspeo, fijo sus ojos en el hombre a su lado y una decisión que no le agradaba comenzó a tomar forma en su mente.

—Señor, hemos estado caminando en círculos y ser sujetos de…extrañas situaciones,

Rose creyó ver rodar los ojos al conde. Sin embargo prosiguió:

—…y como se que usted no comprenderá por mas que le explique mi situación, creo

La joven trago saliva y se detuvo.

—…que volveré a casa.

Era un hecho, no existía posibilidad de no volver a casa, pues el conde le llevaría de cualquier forma a ella. Y Rose no poseía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarle, o más bien, pensó, en su interior no nacía ese sentimiento por mas que se esforzara, y no era porque no fuera una luchadora, sino que la vertiginosidad de los sucesos de la noche, la tenían completamente agotada.

Rose oyó como el conde a su lado soltaba un largo suspiro.

—Ya era hora—dijo el conde sonriendo.

La joven solo se limito a hacer una mueca.

.

.

—El carruaje se encuentra en la vuelta de esa calle…

Scorpius apunto hacia el sector norte del parque y Rose solo se limito a asentir.

—Usted ira primero, solo unos cuantos metros adelante y se cubrirá con mi capa

Rose soltó un bufido irritado. Scorpius volteo y la miro reprobatoriamente.

—Si, mi lady. Se cubrirá con mi capa o, ¿Acaso quiere dar el sí mañana al vicario?

Rose gruño como respuesta.

Scorpius se pregunto si casarse con él era tan terrible como para causar esa reacción masculina en una joven. Prefirió no saber la respuesta, pues no se encontraba dispuesto a escuchar una posible confirmación que solo afectaría permanentemente su salud mental.

—Y cuando se encuentre en la esquina correrá- prosiguió lentamente, mientras miraba sus ojos y percibió un extraño brillo en ellos—y no se le ocurra escapar, sino…

Scorpius se detuvo y analizo las posibles amenazas que a una joven como Rose afectarían.

—No se preocupe, mi lord-dijo Rose con tono suave y obediente—No escapare…

Scorpius la observo con detención por unos instantes y decidió que la joven no mentía, pues era la viva imagen de la inocencia y sumisión. No obstante, prefirió dejar una amenaza de igual forma, solo por si las dudas.

—Le creeré, pero si no lo hiciera…-Scorpius exhalo—se casara conmigo mañana mismo. Y le hare infeliz por el resto de sus días.

Rose asintió con fuerzas. Scorpius se felicito internamente, pues no existía mejor manera de amenazar a una joven rebelde como Rose que el matrimonio.

—Cuando llegue al carruaje y lo reconocerá, pues lleva el escudo de los Tyrone, se quedara junto a él y esperara a que llegue.

Rose asintió nuevamente, Scorpius se pregunto si ese movimiento de cabeza era burlesco o acaso él lo estaba malinterpretando.

Se encogió de hombros.

En realidad poco le importaba, Rose era tan diferente a las otras mujeres que cabía la posibilidad que solo cabeceara por mero gusto.

.

.

Rose corrió cabeceando y contando mentalmente los movimientos.

Llevaba quince, ósea doce pasos y unas cuantas afirmaciones a Scorpius.

Le había parecido de lo más divertido ver la cara confundida del conde.

Esquivo un perro callejero y levanto un poco sus faldas, lo suficiente para correr con facilidad.

El carruaje ya se divisaba al final de la calle, se pregunto si el conde seguía con la vista su camino y decidió que sería magnífico si lo hacía. Pues no solo vería la sutil forma de su carrera, sino que también lo rápido que podía correr si así lo deseaba.

Lanzo una exclamación hacia una transeúnte que interrumpía su camino y se maravillo del efecto repulsivo que una palabra impropia bien formada y pronunciada, puede causar en una persona.

Sonrió, esa noche pudo haber resultado negativa para la mayoría de sus propósitos, pero la sensación de libertad seguía allí mismo, instalada en el centro izquierdo de su pecho, aunque en ese mismo instante se dirigiera voluntariamente a su propia prisión.

Scorpius soltó una carcajada.

Era un hecho, esa criatura le creía objeto de bromas. Se relamió los labios, si ella quería jugar se tendría que atener a las consecuencias.

Nadie se reía de él y salía victorioso. Y menos si se trataba de una muchachita.

La vio sonreír desde las lejanías y pese a su impertinencia, algo parecido a la admiración sintió en su interior.

Esa jovencita, pese a los problemas graves que podía causar se había atrevido a escapar de la comodidad de su casa, en cambio él, un hombre ya adulto seguía siendo el producto de los mandatos y exigencias de su padre.

Scorpius suspiro, en realidad esa joven merecía su admiración.

Se puso alerta cuando la vio doblar la calle que llevaba al carruaje, espero unos pocos segundos y le siguió rápidamente.

.

.

—No es necesario que me deje en la misma casa, mi lord-soltó la joven enfadada.

El carruaje monitoreado por un fiel lacayo del conde daba estrepitosos saltos debido a la desproporción del camino.

Rose espero una respuesta de parte del conde, mientras se maravillaba del sonido que provocaban las monturas al pisar el asfalto.

La joven soltó un suspiro y lo observo fijamente.

El hombre desde el asiento de enfrente solo sonreía y miraba sin mucho interés por la ventanilla.

—Señor, es una terrible falta de respeto que me deje hablar sola…

—No es mi culpa que usted desee hablar sola, mi lady—le replico con socarronería.

Rose soltó un bufido y se apretujo en el rincón del asiento.

No debía contestarle, pues sabía que él ya tenía una respuesta preparada. Sin embargo, no pudo contenerse al verle soltar una risita.

—No se burle de mí. Yo puedo ser una mujer, pero no permitiré…

—Y yo soy un hombre, señorita—le interrumpió el conde con rapidez—y no por ello, me salve de sus bromas.

Rose frunció el ceño y contuvo la sonrisa de suficiencia que cosquilleaba en las comisuras de sus labios.

—…O usted pensó que no me percataría que corre como un bufón.

La joven sintió la urgencia de corregirle, ella no corría como un bufón. Y si cabecear le proporcionara una sutileza a su manera de correr estaba segura que no era digna de compararla con uno de ellos.

En realidad, ella creía correr parecido a como un pato nada en el agua. Era suave y casi no hacia ruidos, pero un bufón…

Frunció el ceño.

Como momentos antes, no sentía la capacidad para pensar con normalidad o más bien, para formular una respuesta con ingenio.

Y como estaba segura que el conde no comprendería la comparación con un pato, recurrió a la única opción que desfilaba por su mente.

Soltó una tos, seguida de otra y fingió estar atragantada.

.

.

Scorpius se sobresalto en el asiento.

Él solo esperaba una réplica cuando sorpresivamente la joven se ahogo y al parecer…con una bocanada de aire.

Hubiese reído por la cómica actuación, si Rose no hubiera comenzado a proferir unos extraños sonidos profundos, parecidos a los ronquidos de su abuelo.

Con rapidez se levanto y cambio hacia el asiento de Rose, la joven se removía inquieta y apuntaba hacia su boca, la cual tenía desvergonzadamente abierta, mientras ahora lanzaba gruñidos parecidos a los de un perro.

Scorpius comenzó a preocuparse y en la agitación momentánea, no hallo nada mejor que comenzar a golpearle la espalda.

—Mi lady—exclamo con nerviosismo—no se muera, por favor.

—Y-yo

Scorpius dio un acertado golpe y Rose soltó una gran exhalación.

La pelirroja respiro rápidamente por unos instantes, recuperando el aire perdido y volteándose hacia él, le sonrió y le dijo escuetamente:

—Mi lord, gracias por demostrarme que realmente puede sentir preocupación por alguien que no sea usted.

Scorpius sintió que un musculo comenzaba a moverse involuntariamente en su barbilla y que la rabia descendía en forma de espirales por todo su cuerpo.

.

.

Rose se arrepintió de haberle fingido al conde.

Observo entre fascinada y asustada los cambios en el atractivo rostro del hombre y se pregunto si el conde seria lo suficientemente educado para no abandonarla en la calle por la que pasaban en esos instantes.

Por unos segundos, pensó que se lo tendría bien merecido si lo hiciera.

Soltó un suspiro y se abrazo a sí misma.

En realidad, su intención no era avergonzarle. Sin embargo, lo había conseguido y de la peor manera:

Dañando su orgullo.

Pues una de las características más conocidas del conde de Tyrone era la dureza y frialdad que demostraba ante cualquier situación.

Bueno, exceptuando quizás las que la incluían a ella, pensó, pero eso era diferente, pues la primera fue cuando la rescato en Hide Park y ella estaba segura o por lo menos, creía que la mayoría de los hombres no se quedarían tranquilos mientras una jovencita fuera abusada. Le seguía su no tan sensata pero igualmente entretenida escapada por los arbustos, además de la sarta de palabras mordaces que tanto le costaba retener…

Dios, la realidad es que el conde llevaba soportándola mucho tiempo.

Se sonrojo y lo oculto con la capa que aun llevaba puesta. Aspiro sin ser consciente de ello y un exquisito aroma masculino emboto sus sentidos.

Cerró los ojos. Cielo santo, la capa del conde olía realmente bien.

Mientras disfrutaba de su reciente descubrimiento, olvido por unos instantes las debidas excusas que el mismo merecía.

.

.

Quería quitarle esa burlesca cara de ángel, hacerla pedazos y mandarse a cambiar lejos de Londres por unos días.

Le tenía completamente rabioso y ella solo se limitaba a mecerse con su capa.

Bufo, en realidad la joven no demostraba arrepentimiento alguno por su actuación y él, bueno él era un gran idiota.

No solo se había alarmado por Rose, sino que también había gritado con evidente desasosiego que no se muriera.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro, no deseaba la muerte de nadie, ni siquiera desearía la de un enemigo; si lo tuviera. Sin embargo, en esos instantes se creía capaz de rogar al mismo santísimo por el desaparecimiento—pero no la muerte—de cierta pelirroja que seguía meciéndose raramente con su capa.

Ella le incomodaba. Era tan diferente a las demás mujeres que le cortejaban sin sutilidades, que simplemente le desconcertaba.

Rose era…

Scorpius, suspiro con irritación.

En realidad, no podría explicar con precisión cada una de las facetas de su personalidad.

Pues era una joven tan impredecible que debía reconocer que le dejaba boquiabierto a cada momento.

Y aunque debía asegurarse que ella no provocara reacción alguna en él, sinceramente ella provocaba muchas sensaciones…

De un modo insólito, Rose tenía la capacidad de conmoverlo e indignarlo, proporcionarle risas y tormentos, inducirle a locuras y… provocarle una extraña calidez en el estomago…

Y todo en un mismo momento.

Era absolutamente asombroso, pero a la vez sumamente chocante.

.

.

El coche dio un brusco traqueteo y se detuvo.

Rose salto del asiento y soltó la capa del conde que voló hasta el mismo rostro del dueño.

Esta embarazosa situación, no solo provoco que recordara el evidente enfado que sentía el conde por su inoportuna y desubica actuación, sino que además indujo a que el singular aroma que hasta hacia pocos segundos había desaparecido en el aire, bailoteara tentadoramente por debajo de su nariz.

Se mordió los labios y miro por la ventanilla.

La mansión de su familia se alzaba ostentosamente sobre un frondoso terreno.

Suspiro, estaba en casa, y debía afrontar los problemas.

—Señor, ruego me perdone.

El conde que se había deshecho de la capa hacia solo unos instantes, la miro con las cejas alzadas.

Rose dio un bufido, se agarro con fuerzas al borde del asiento y soltó un:

—por todo.

Scorpius trago con esfuerzo y la miro fijamente.

—Está bien—dijo con cortedad.

Rose le miro sorprendida pero con evidente sosiego.

Realmente no se esperaba una rápida contestación positiva, pero a pesar de sus inseguridades, él se había comportado como un autentico caballero.

Un golpecito suave se oyó desde el exterior del carruaje.

El conde mascullo un: adelante, y el lacayo abrió la puerta.

Rose se levanto con pereza del asiento y dejo que el sirviente la ayudara a bajar la escalerilla, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento.

El conde le toco un hombro con delicadeza y la joven ahogo un grito.

—No tema, mi lady-le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Y no lo tengo-replico Rose con fingida determinación-solo que la mansión se ve tan solitaria que…

—No es necesario que me dé explicaciones, mi lady.

—No, claro que no-susurro la joven con el ceño fruncido.

.

.

Scorpius se maravillaba de la mansión del marqués Kellingood a medida que avanzaba por el camino serpenteante que llevaba hacia la puerta.

La arquitectura del edificio era absolutamente sorprendente y gritaba riqueza por donde se le mirara.

Un carraspeo femenino se oyó a su lado y volteo levemente.

Rose estaba sumamente nerviosa y aunque se esforzara en ocultarlo, fallaba penosamente, pues sus movimientos torpes y temblorosos la dejaban en completa evidencia.

Quiso decirle que no sucedería nada, pero…

Callo. Rose merecía sentirse asustada, pues no solo refrenaría los pensamientos que le conllevaran a escaparse nuevamente, sino que además era un verdadero bálsamo para él mismo.

—Mi padre se enfadara cuando nos vea juntos…

Scorpius sonrió en su interior. Estaba seguro que la reacción en el conde seria exactamente la contraria. Sin embargo, la miro y asintió con lentitud.

—Y capaz que me mande a casarme con usted, mañana mismo.

El conde se detuvo a solo un par de pasos de la puerta, y observo a la joven.

—De todas manera algún día deberá casarse—dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Pero no con usted—replico la joven.

Scorpius suspiro y se retuvo a contestarle. De todas maneras, era imposible llegar a una acuerdo con Rose.

Avanzo con rapidez hacia la puerta y la golpeo con fuerza.

.

.

Luego de unos pocos minutos un adormilado mayordomo abrió la puerta.

—Señor…

—Bill—interrumpió Rose al conde—te ruego me dejes entrar a casa y no le digas a mi padre…

El mayordomo la observo boquiabierto, evidentemente sorprendido.

—Señorita, su padre sabe que usted escapo…y la espera…

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y sintió miedo. Un verdadero miedo que se extendía como lava ardiente y dolorosa por todo su interior.

Unos pasos apresurados en el interior del vestíbulo, no solo encendieron una alarma que avecinaba lo peor, sino que también provocaron que su vista se tornara borrosa.

Rose humedeció sus labios y se apoyo sobre uno de los pilares de la mansión; respirando con rapidez.

Hasta hace solo unos instantes, creía que era la mujer más afortunada del mundo y ahora…en realidad ahora, sería como había imaginado desde un principio.

Su padre la reprendería ahí mismo, en la puerta de la mansión y frente al mismísimo Conde de Tyrone.

Rose sintió vergüenza, un verdadero y puro azoramiento que provoco que sus mejillas pálidas se tornaran rojas y que un calor sofocante comenzara ascender lentamente por su espina dorsal.

Trago con esfuerzo y comenzó a tamborilear los dedos.

—No debería sentirse nerviosa, mi lady—susurro el conde.

La joven detuvo sus dedos en el aire y lo miro con curiosidad.

—Confié en mí. Y no pregunte porque lo hago por usted, porque Dios sabe que no lo merece…

Rose le hubiese respondido si no fuese por el rugido rabioso que provoco que se estremecieran desde los vidrios de la mansión, hasta el mismo mayordomo adormilado que se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta. La pelirroja, incluso creyó escuchar el aullido de un perro en las lejanías.

A su lado, el conde se removió incomodo y la miro con los ojos como platos.

Rose quiso esconder el rostro entre su manos, los pasos de su padre estaban a solo un segundo…

—Niña del demonio…

El grito se esparció como pólvora que lleva el viento, los ecos se desataron por unos pocos segundos en las salas más próximas de la mansión, para finalmente ser reemplazados por el silbante sonido de la noche y las agitadas respiraciones del marqués, Lady Rose y Lord Tyrone.

El marqués callo al reparar en la presencia de Tyrone. Rose le vio hacer una ligera reverencia como regia la etiqueta, para acto seguido mirarla a ella con severidad.

Rose le correspondió la venia y agacho la cabeza. No se sentía capaz de aguantar la mirada de su padre.

Dio un suspiro de alivio, sabía que los gritos aminorarían, pues su padre no era de los que gustaba hacer escándalos públicos. Sin embargo, no esperaba que su padre y Scorpius comenzaran a tratar como si fueran un par de amigos compartiendo un café en el White's.

—Conde, espero que mi hija no le haya provocado…tantos problemas—dijo el marqués con ironía.

Rose percibió que una sonrisa escapaba de los labios de Scorpius.

—No, su hija es realmente encantadora. Sin duda, una muchachita bien educada…

¿Por qué el conde mentía tan descaradamente? Rose lo miro fijamente y noto que pese a la mentira, Scorpius mantenía una postura impotente e impasible, era sin lugar a dudas, un buen mentiroso.

Lo que no se explicaba aun, era porque él le defendía.

—Claro, una joven en edad casadera que pronto deberá obedecer a un respetable hombre.

La pelirroja con curiosidad observo a su padre, ¿Era producto de su imaginación o el marqués realmente estaba insinuándole al conde…?

Dejo escapar un bufido. Probablemente, todo era parte de su extravagante imaginación.

—Rose que he dicho de esos sonidos—le reprendió el marqués.

—Que no son adecuados para una dama, padre—respondió suavemente.

—En ella suena sumamente maravilloso—interrumpió el conde.

Un silencio sepulcral secundo la última silaba.

Rose noto que su padre no mostraba signo de darse por aludido. Y supo que estaba completamente equivocada. El conde no podía conocer al marques, pues era sabido que este no soportaba que nadie, absolutamente nadie le contradijera.

Levanto el pie e iba a dar un paso para proteger al pobre Scorpius de su bestial padre, cuando este último soltó una risita.

—Joven, usted sigue exactamente igual que hace unos años.

Rose miro a los dos hombres con evidente sorpresa. ¿Desde cuándo su padre conocía _tan bien_ al conde? ¿Y desde cuando su padre dejaba que un jovencito se saliera con la suya?


End file.
